The Greatest Story Never Told
The Justice League is in epic battle with Mordru in downtown Metropolis, but the real story is what happens to Booster Gold while he's supposed to be on "crowd control". Summary Booster Gold has a problem. He's a hero from the future who can't seem to catch a break. Nobody seems to view him as a top-tier hero, and sometimes they don't notice him at all. Between getting snubbed by J'onn J'onzz for high-profile League missions and being mistaken for Green Lantern by autograph seekers, Booster is sick of being treated like a second-stringer. After practically begging J'onn for more work, he is dispatched with the Justice League reserves to aid the first team during a battle with the powerful sorceror Mordu. However, upon arrival, Booster and Ralph Dibny, the Elongated Man are relegated to crowd control duties by Batman. Booster and Ralph jaw for a bit about their perceived lower status just as Wonder Woman arrives asking for help--but only from Elongated Man. Booster and his robot sidekick/cheerleader Skeets attempt to make the most of their position, however the closest thing to action Booster finds is the rescue of a child's ant farm from a burning building. His reward for this is once again being called "Green Lantern." However, there is an accident at a local S.T.A.R. Labs facility; a young and attractive physicist informs Booster that one of her colleagues was caught in a power surge while working on an experiment. As a result, the man is now a miniature black hole. Booster is excited by a chance to save the world and maybe even get the girl, so he and Skeets agree to try and stop the black hole with a special disruptor collar. But Booster becomes discouraged as his plans go awry for various reasons: *Booster is almost flattened by a car hurled from the scene of the main battle, miles away. *A wild cast of Mordu's magic accidentally brings a ten-story building in Booster's vicinity to life--with an appetite. *Skeets is sucked into the mini-black hole In the middle of all this, Booster somehow finds time to deliver a baby to a woman stuck in an abandoned ambulance. ("Thank you, Green Lantern.") A dejected Booster admits to the young woman that in the future he was actually a failure, and that he essentially ran away to the 21st century in a desperate attempt to be somebody. However, with the encouragement of his "damsel-in-distress," Booster is able to attach the disruptor collar and save the world. All of the consumed matter--Skeets included--is ejected back into the world. Naturally, no one outside of the parties involved know what's happened. A few miles downtown, the Justice League has just wrapped up the Mordu situation, primarily thanks to the Elongated Man. Batman lectures Booster for leaving his crowd control post, but the would-be Justice League superstar can't put an explanation into words and instead simply sulks. However, Booster Gold is greatly cheered by the re-appearance of a certain former "damsel-in-distress," who wants to take her hero out on a date... Background Information Plastic Man is mentioned in this episode but is never seen in the DCAU. Whether his non-depiction is simply an oversight or due to legal issues is not clear. But consider: the Elongated Man is recruited to take his place, and Plastic Man is nowhere to be seen in the aftermath...perhaps Mordu's evil rampage claimed a victim from the Justice League? Doubtful considering how cheerful the JL seems at the end of the episode. Plastic Man is merely a dropped name and a rare "name only" cameo by a DC Comics superhero. Starring the Voices of *Kevin Conroy as Batman *Susan Eisenberg as Wonder Woman *Phil LaMarr as Green Lantern *Carl Lumby as J'onn J'onzz *Tom Everett Scott as Booster Gold *Billy West as Skeets *Lori Loughlin as Dr. Tracy Simmons *Jeremy Piven as Elongated Man *Chris Fox as Captain Atom *Kath Souchie as Young Boy Other characters that appear in this episode *Mordru *Shining Knight *Winged Victory *Dr. Light *Fire *Ice *Vigilante *Thunderbolt *Hawk *Dove *Aztek *Elongated Man *Stargirl *STRIPE *Vibe *Supergirl *Atom Smasher *Blue Devil *Rocket Red *Starman *Crimson Avenger *Wildcat *Huntress References *Plastic Man Category:JLU episodes